Seismometers are devices which can pick up energy transmissions (e.g., vibrations) in the earth, e.g., on the ground or in water such as oceans, lakes and rivers. The seismic signals detected by seismometers can be analyzed to provide understanding of the surrounding earth compositions for various applications, including oil and gas explorations and mining. Vibration waves travel at different velocities depending upon the materials through which they travel, and analysis of these variations at different depths and locations can yield information about what the composition of the surround material is made of. For example, seismometry techniques can be used in oil and gas exploration, e.g., to assess if oil and gas pockets exist in the proximity of drilling operations and, using information from the assessment, to implement changes in the drilling strategy to best tap the resource.